1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a front fork.
2. Related Art
In a two-wheeled motor vehicle, a front wheel is attached to a front fork having first and second legs connected to a front portion of a vehicle body, and a rear wheel is attached to a rear suspension having first and second legs connected to a rear portion of the vehicle body. When the two-wheeled motor vehicle travels, a shock resulting from the vertical movement of the front and rear wheels being in contact with the ground surface is transmitted to the vehicle body via the front fork and the rear suspension. In order to improve the riding quality during traveling of the two-wheeled motor vehicle, it is requested to reduce the shock transmitted from the ground surface to the vehicle body.
Some conventional front forks include a mechanism for damping vibration from the ground surface. Moreover, some conventional front forks include a stroke detector for detecting an operating stroke of the front fork during traveling of the two-wheeled motor vehicle. As described above, conventional front forks include a structure (a damping force variable device) for damping vibration or a stroke sensor for detecting a stroke amount of the front fork.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-263078
As described above, in the conventional front forks, the structures such as the damping force variable device and the stroke sensor that provide different effects to the front fork are provided to the individual legs. For example, the conventional two-wheeled motor vehicle includes a damping force variable device (or a stroke sensor) provided in a first leg of the front fork and also includes a stroke sensor (or the damping force variable device) provided in a second leg (or the damping force variable device is not provided in the second leg).
However, in general, since the front fork is electronically controlled, calibration of the front fork is performed in a test step during shipment from a factory or maintenance. As in the conventional two-wheel vehicle, when a front fork having the structures of the damping force variable device and the stroke sensor having different effects provided in the individual legs is calibrated, it is necessary to perform different calibrations to the leg having the structure of the damping force variable device and the leg having the structure of the stroke sensor. Thus, there is a problem in that the number of operation steps for calibrations consumed for the front fork increases and the operation time increases.